


Code 9-18

by SineadNovak394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Dean Winchester being bi, Even the author, Everyone Is Gay, Fallen Angels, Fluff, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, coffee shop AU, maybe smut i don’t know yet, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadNovak394/pseuds/SineadNovak394
Summary: Coffee shop AU - DestielFallen angel Castiel never expected to be forced to live the life of a human. But because word got around about starting the apocalypse and waging war against Hell, a higher power- some theorize God- forced the angels all out of Heaven. Castiel and his brother Gabriel eventually find work at a small cafe and things go smoothly for a while. Until a green eyed man enters the cafe with a strangely familiar last name.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cassie, do you think hot chocolate tastes as good as the humans say it does?"

"I'm not sure." Comes the reply.

The two talking figures stood just outside a small coffee shop. They both had somewhat skinny forms, as if they hadn't eaten much all week. The slightly taller one has black ruffled hair and wears a dirty trench-coat. The other is a few inches shorter and has golden brown hair. The smaller one wears a brown leather jacket.

Gabriel and Castiel have only been on Earth for about a month. The angels had all fallen from Heaven just after news spread about creating the apocalypse and destroying the Earth. Apparently word had gotten to some higher power, some theorize God, had caught word of that idea and did not want the apocalypse taking place on Earth. The angels were all forced into human vessels. They each only had so much of their grace remaining, if any. Their wings are now featherless, though only visible to other angels unless they gave certain humans permission, and stand as reminder as to what they once were. Gabriel and Castiel had stayed with two other angels Balthazar and Anna, but had recently departed to go off on their own.

The pair exchange a quick look before pulling the cafe door open and they walk inside. The cafe is warm and gives off a cozy vibe. There are only three workers behind the counter. One, a black haired female, is taking the orders while the other two, a blonde female and a male with a brown haired mullet, work to make the orders.

There's only a few people sitting around at the tables that are scattered throughout the room. The rest of the tables stand empty. Some other people wait in line, linger in line for their turn to come so they can make their orders.

Gabriel and Castiel may not have been on Earth for more than a month, but they had watched humans for millions of years and knew that it was customary to wait in line for one's turn. So that's what they did. They only had to wait a few minutes before it was their turn to order. Gabriel, who had always wanted to try one, ordered a hot chocolate. While Castiel asked for a simple black coffee and a small pastry.

The black haired girl who took their order looked at the pair individually before turning and telling the other two workers what to make. The worker told them that their orders would be right with them.

Gabriel and Castiel thanked her, payed and then went to wait for their drinks and pastry.

The worker who took their orders turned back to the others. "I've got a code 9-18," she informs the other two.

"Shorter one or taller one?" The blonde asks.

"Bitch, do you know me and my type? The taller one!"

The male with the mullet hands the first one Castiel and Gabriel's order. "Write down your number and give it to him when you give them their order!"

Giving a nod, the black haired female writes down her number and gives Gabriel and Castiel their drinks and pastry. She hands Castiel the napkin she just wrote her number on and offered a smile to him.

Castiel takes the folded napkin and walks with Gabriel over to an empty table. There, he unfolds the napkin.

'Meg Masters’ and then a ‘~’ and finally a ten digit code. 

The fallen angel's head tilts in confusion. What are these numbers and why was he given them?

Gabriel looks over his brother's shoulder at the napkin. The archangel gives a laugh when he sees Castiel's confusion. "Little bro, you just got that girl's phone number, it means she's interested in you!"

Castiel looks hesitant. He glanced over to where Meg, as the napkin said her name was, stood talking with the other two workers. "I don't know if I-"

"Of course you can! You just have to go over there and talk with her! But don't mention being an angel, that isn't something humans take well," Gabriel warned.

But Castiel was still unsure. Castiel wasn't one to look for more-than-platonic relationships. And he had only been on Earth so long.

Another thing, he didn't even have a phone! He and Gabriel had very little. They had the clothes on their back and a hand full of money that Balthazar managed to steal from some store. They didn't have a home or nothing.

Gabriel sighed. "How about after we finish, I go with you up to talk with her, okay? I want you to have fun, even if we are stuck here on Earth." The archangel reached over and ruffled his younger brother's black hair.

Nodding, Castiel agreed to that idea.

The beverages and pastry that they split between themselves wasn't much. But it was enough for now. It was enough to get them through however many days to come until they could get food again.

After some time, they finished up their small amount of food. Together, the two angels threw their trash out.

"Meg's interested in you, so you're going to have to do most of the talking, but I'll be there in case you need backup. Okay?" The topic of Meg resurfaced.

Castiel nodded. He led the way back over to the counter. Castiel glanced at Gabriel as Meg made her way back over to them.

"Hiya." Meg greets the pair, flashing a smile. "Anything else I can get you?"

Castiel suddenly froze. He didn't know what to say. "U-uhm, I don't think I gave you my name. I'm Castiel."

"Castiel, huh. Well nice to meet you. Haven't seen you around, you new or just visiting?"

Gabriel decided to answer for his brother. "We're just squatting here for now. I'm Gabriel, by the way, Cassie's brother."

"Good to meet you. How long are planning on staying around?" Meg asks them.

"Not sure. A week, perhaps? More?" Castiel gives a shrug.

Gabriel notices a small sign behind Meg. "Actually, we're looking for jobs, something to make more money. Our family wasn't very rich and our home burned down not so long ago. We weren't left with much. So it would be nice to get some money in our pockets."

The blonde woman behind Meg turned when she hears Gabriel say the pair needed a job. "Well, we're hiring now. I'm sure Meg here wouldn't mind having you two around. I'm Jo, by the way." She introduces herself with a warm smile.

Castiel and Gabriel exchange a look. Gabriel grins at his brother, giving a 'let's try it out' look.

***

The pair of angels started their new job a week later. The owner of the cafe, Jo's mom Ellen, interviewed them despite them already having a high chance of getting the job.

Castiel had pulled Gabriel aside before their first day. "Gabriel, I-" he starts.

"If you're nervous about our first day, then don't be. You'll do fine. And even if yours you, it's okay. You can learn how to do it better," Gabriel says.

The first angel shakes his head. "No, Gabriel, I- it's Meg. I don't... I do not find her attractive."

Gabriel blinks. He probably should've expected this from Castiel. "That's okay. Just have to tell her."

Castiel frowns. He did not want to hurt Meg. He knew humans were fragile beings that could be hurt emotionally very easily. He gives a small nod and made a decision that he would tell Meg that he wasn't exactly interested in her.

When Castiel told Meg, he was surprised that she took it quite well. Though he could tell, a small part of her was hurt, she didn't take it the wrong way and was just glad that she would get to hang out with Castiel and possibly become friends with him.

On their second day at work, Meg and Castiel were talking with each other. It was a quiet hour and no one was waiting in line to order. Castiel had been assigned to take orders with Meg, while Gabriel had been told to work with Jo and Ash in making the orders and preparing them.

Jo and Ash were both super nice. Ash was extremely smart, though he didn't look it. He was a bit quiet at first, Ash, but he came around and in no time was making inappropriate jokes non-stop.

The archangel turned to the two humans, pausing his work on making a nicely looking pastry. "I heard Meg, when we first came here, mention something about code 9-17 or something. What's that about?"

"Oh." A grin spread on Jo's face like she was about to talk about something she was really passionate about. "Code 9-18. It's basically our way of telling the other workers that we find one of the customers hot. No idea why it started, but it just started happening one day and it stuck," she explains.

"Don't feel like you need to say it every time you see someone hot," Ash adds, "only if you want."

***

About six months passed of the two angels working at the small coffee shop in Wayward Road. Ellen was nice enough to get the pair a small apartment that they could stay in until they could afford one of their own. Castiel and Gabriel had explained their situation- without mentioning the angel part and with minimal detail- when Ellen asked them about where they were staying.

It was a nice Sunday when Meg decided to take a quick break from working and let Castiel handle the customers for a few minutes. Castiel was doing fine, staying calm and speaking with the humans that came in the cafe.

The coffee shop door opened with a little jingle as the bell on it moved as the door slid open. Castiel looked up to see who had just entered. And for a reason he knew not of, the angel felt his stomach turn at the sight of the figure.

The man who had just walked in was tall. Young, maybe in his twenties. He had a brown jacket on over a dark shirt. There was a small necklace dangling from his neck that had a single pendant on it. Castiel had never seen this man before. The angel watched as the man walked over to the serving counter. There was no one else in line so the man went right up to Castiel and flashed a smile.

"Hello there. Can I get a iced espresso, please?" He asks Castiel.

The angel stands there frozen for a moment before he nods. "Is that all?" He manages to ask the man, not daring to look in his face for fear of completely freezing up.

"Yes, that's all." Is the response.

Castiel gives the man the cost and in return, he gets a few dollars in cash that was enough to pay for the drink. "Name?" Castiel asks for the man's name so he would know when his drink would be ready and which one would be his.

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

With a sharp turn, Dean turned and went to wait for his drink. Castiel's eyes followed him for a few more moments before he forced himself to look away.

Castiel thought back to the conversation he was around to hear where it was explained to Gabriel what Meg had first said about Castiel.

The angel turns to the other workers, perhaps a bit too confident for someone who just encountered his first crush. Castiel was sure of it, though. For some reason, he felt attracted to this Dean Winchester.

"I've got a code 9-18," Castiel announces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets the courage to talk to the customer named Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: abuse (not yet mentioned), homophobia and harsh language.

Gabriel turned to his brother, not expecting to hear those words come out of his mouth. Not that he was one to judge, but Castiel didn't show much sign of attraction to anyone, ever. So, of course, Gabriel was questioning it. "You do know what that means right, little bro?" He asks.

Castiel nods. "You and Jo were talking about it a little while back. I believe it is what's said when one of us workers feel attracted to a customer, is it not?" The angel's head tilts, suddenly worried that he had messed up and this random phrase meant something entirely different than what he meant.

"I'm sorry," Meg pops her head out from the back. "Did fucking Castiel just say he had a code 9-18?" She had an interested look in her eye.

Meg had gotten over Castiel a long time back. She was, honestly, kind of used to the rejection from other males who did not find themselves in any way attracted to Meg. And she was fine with it. Didn't take it personally or anything. In fact, she was even glad that she still got the chance to become friends with Castiel. He's a nice kid. And you know? He deserves someone who will treat him nicely, god damn it.

"Meg! Language!" Ellen calls from her secret hidden room behind where the drinks and pastries were made and out of sight from any peering customers.

In response, Meg chuckles. She walks around the corner and reunites with the other workers. "Who is it??" She asks, interested. Her eyes scan the room of customers. "Ooh is it that brunette over there? She is pretty hot."

Castiel looks over to the woman Meg was talking about. He turns back to her and shakes his head. "N-no. Its the guy in the corner, table 17."

Meg, Gabriel, Jo and Ash- who had been listening in- all turn their heads to see who Castiel had his eyes set on.

"Him?"

"Yeah, him."

From across the room, Dean felt eyes on him. He looked up to see the five baristas all look away from him. He chuckles under his breath.

"Isn't it rude to stare?" Castiel hushedly hisses at his friends.

"He's cute!" Jo exclaims.

Gabriel hits Jo's arm to tell her to quiet down. "Shush!"

Ellen comes out from her hidden office and gives a small laugh at the childlike behavior of her workers. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Castiel. But it's mandatory that the first code 9-18 you get, you have to go over and give that person you're number."

Castiel gapes at them. No. Absolutely not. He was not going to just go over and give this Dean Winchester his number! That's ridiculous!

"Jo's rules, not mine." Ellen gives a shrug and smiles.

Ash hands Castiel the drink Dean ordered. "Here. Walk over and give this to him. It's his drink. You don't have to ask for his number or anything."

The angel offers a small smile to Ash as he takes the coffee cup into his hands. "Thanks."

The other four baristas watched Castiel walk across the room, passed customers and over to the corner where Dean sat alone. Castiel hands him the espresso. Dean looks up at him and for the first time, Castiel sees how bright and beautiful his green eyes were.

"Thanks, love," Dean says, glancing up at Castiel's shirt that had his name pinned to it. "Castiel, huh?" He guessed his name. "Well, Castiel. Two things for you. One, tell your friends that they are pretty bad whisperers. Two, when do you get off work?"

Castiel cracks a small smile. Dean had heard his discussion with the other workers. Castiel gave a quick glance over back at Gabriel, who was giving him an encouraging nod, Castiel then answered, "I get off my shift in an hour."

Dean nods. "An hour. Good. Wouldn't mind if I picked you up afterward, would you?"

"N-no," comes the reply from a flushed Castiel. Angels might not blush, but Castiel knew that if he could, his face would be bright red right now. "I guess I will be seeing you then, Dean Winchester."

As Castiel walks away from the human, he feels a strange sense of familiarity. He is certain he has never met the Winchester. But he is sure he had heard the name Dean Winchester before.

"How'd it go?" The question was asked the moment Castiel stepped behind the counter.

"Did it go well?" , "I didn't see you give him your number.", "Think he's interested in you?", were all questions asked. But instead of answering them right away, Castiel asked Gabriel to speak with him privately. The archangel, in response, gave a nod and excused himself and his brother from the group.

"What's up, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, a small wave of concern washing over his face. "Did he reject you? Cas, it's okay if he did. Not everyone here is accepting of a male being with another male, even if it's just your vessel-" Gabriel was almost ranting by now.

Castiel shook his head. "No, he didn't reject me. He asked me when my shift ended and told me he would pick me up afterward."

There's a pause. Gabriel gives Castiel a look that translated to something of 'so what exactly did you want to talk about'.

"What do you remember from Heaven about the name Winchester? Lower level angels like me were not allowed to know but we did overhear whispers of the last name. You're an archangel. And the name was always said with spite and stuff like that.." Castiel trails off.

"Winchester?" Gabriel repeats. "Well, they're the last in the direct bloodline from Cain and Abel. If I remember correctly, before John Winchester, they were all Men of Letters. The last of their family line, Sam and Dean, they were supposed to be Michael and Lucifer's vessels during the Apocalypse. But that obviously isn't happening anymore." Gabriel looks at his younger brother. "Why you suddenly interested in the Winchesters?"

There are a few seconds where Castiel doesn't answer. "The man in the corner, the one who I code 9-18'd. His name is Dean Winchester."

***

Castiel pulled his coffee shop uniform vest off and put on his trench-coat. His trench-coat is much more comfortable than the green vest he has to wear that has the "Harvelle's RoadHouse Coffee" logo on it.

The angel said goodbye to his friends. Meg hit his arm (which he had quickly learned was her way of a friendly gesture) as a farewell. He and Gabriel left the coffee shop together.

"Good luck, Cassie." Gabriel grins at his younger bro before turning and walking in the opposite direction of the lower leveled angel.

Castiel watched as Gabriel walked off to go back to their small apartment Ellen got them. It was around midday now. The trench-coated figure looked around. A frown crosses his face when he doesn't see Dean. He doesn't even know if the human is going to show up or not.

A minute or so passed where Castiel just stood outside the small coffee shop. He eventually sees a slick, black car pull up to the sidewalk he was standing on.

The window of the car is pulled down and in the driver's seat is Dean Winchester. The Winchester grins at the other. "Sorry for being a bit late, got caught up in something."

"It is quite alright."

Dean smiles. "Get in. Don't worry, I'm not a creep. Not really." He winks as Castiel opens the black car door and steps in.

"Nice car you have," Castiel compliments, to start a conversation.

"Why thank you. She's a 1967 Chevy Impala. A beautiful thing, she is, even after all these years of being driven by a Winchester." Dean seems to really love his car.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asks, honestly curious.

"Well, I was thinking we could grab some lunch and maybe head to my place to watch a movie or yanno, do other stuff than just a movie."

Castiel, having no idea what Dean meant by doing something other than a movie at his place, nodded. He didn't say anything about not being able to taste and eat foods like humans are able to. If eating food is the way to spend more time with Dean and perhaps get to know him, then Castiel is done.

Truthfully, Castiel has no idea why all of the sudden he is attracted to a human, but here he is. He doesn't mind. He has no idea where this came from. He does know that something in him wants to spend more time with this human who was been alive for a small, small fraction of his long life.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive at a nice but not too nice restaurant. Dean parked his Impala and got out. Castiel also exited the nice car. Flattening the trench-coat down, Castiel met back with Dean and together, they entered the restaurant.

A waiter who stood at the front desk gave them a welcoming smile. "Hello! Table for two?" The waiter doesn't waist anytime with small talk and asks how many seats would be necessary at the pair's table.

"Table for two." Dean confirms.

The waiter gives a nod and leads the pair back farther into the restaurant. He takes them to a table and sets two menus down. "A worker will be with you shortly. Enjoy!" 

True to the waiter's word, another worker made their way over to the pair's table.

"Hello," they greeted. "My name is Quil and I will be your waiter today. Have you thought of your drinks already or do you need some more time to decide?"

Dean and Castiel exchange a look. "I think we are ready to order our drinks."

Quil takes their drink orders, Dean getting a type of alcoholic drink and Castiel just getting a simple water. Quil then walks off to get their drinks prepared for them.

"Tell me about yourself, Cas," Dean says, starting a conversation.

Castiel hesitates before starting. "Well, I started working at the Roadhouse about six months ago with my older brother Gabriel. We used to stay with the rest of our family, but we all had to separate and leave when our family was bank robbed. What about you? What's your family like?"

Dean chuckles humorlessly. "Well, I have a younger brother. His name is Sam. Though he's out in college. Harvard Law School. The kid's really smart. My father and I work in the family buisness but we travel around a lot so we don't usually stay in one place for a long time. But he recently found someone he likes, some woman who lives around here. So we rented a house and we're staying around here for a while."

"The family buisness?" Castiel felt his curiosity spark at that. Didn't the Winchester family buisness end before John Winchester came along? If John Winchester is Dean's father, then how does he know about the family buisness?

"Yeah. We run a car fixing company. It's not very big but it's alright."

The pair talk more as Quil brings over their drinks and asks for their main course orders. When Quil left again, they continued to talk.

"I don't usually do this, you know," Dean says, looking right at the angel in front of him. "Ask people out like this, that is. Usually it's right back to my place and then the next morning, it's done and I never see them again. But now that I have a chance to stay some place a little longer than usual, I want to try it out."

After a nice long meal, the pair asked for the bill. Dean got out his wallet and payed, Castiel had protested but Dean had easily won that argument.

  
Once done, the pair got up and left the restaurant. They got back into the Impala and drove off. "Back to my place or do you want to leave it at that and I can just drive you home?" Dean asked Castiel. 

"We can head to your place, unless it's too much of a problem?"

"No no, you're welcome at my house! It's not problem, I promise." Dean assured Cas.

It didn't take long for Dean and Castiel to arrive at an apartment. The Impala parked in the parking lot and they got out. Dean walked, leading Cas into the building. His apartment was on the third floor.

Once they arrived at the Winchesters' apartment, Dean got out the key to unlock the door. Only to find it was already unlocked. Thinking his apartment had been broken into, Dean opened the door slowly and cautiously, holding his arm out in front of Cas to tell the angel to be slow.

Dean walked in carefully glancing around the room.

"Dean!"

With a sharp turn, Dean turned to see his father standing there. Castiel, despite his faded powers, could practically feel the fear radiating off of Dean.

"Dad," Dean greeted, his voice flat and almost forced.

John Winchester stood, a ghost of a beard on his face. The elder Winchester's eyes found Castiel beside Dean. "Who is this?" He asked and Castiel could hear harshness in his tone. So much for being welcome at this house.

"U-uh, this is Casti-"

"Did you bring a guy home, boy?" John accused, interrupting his son. "What do you suddenly crave dick in your ass?"

"Dad, I-"

"No." John interrupts Dean again. "You. Leave. I'm going to deal with you once we're alone."

Castiel looked at Dean, noticing the fear behind the usually bright green eyes. Cas stuffed his hand into his trench-coat pocket and took out the folded piece of napkin that he had written his phone number down on, just as Meg had given him. As he walked by Dean, he slipped the small paper into the younger Winchester's pocket for if Dean would ever need to talk to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit rushed, especially the restaurant part. It’s mostly just filler.


End file.
